Repressed Love
by dbzneon
Summary: Miranda loves Lizzie. Gordo loves Miranda but knows she donsn't love him. Current pairings are LizzieMiranda and soon Gordokate. Please read and review. Written because their are way to many LG fics and no LM fics
1. Default Chapter

"I can't believe Ethan is going out with Kate again." Lizzie said, as she looked up at her two best friends. They were sitting in their usual spots at the digital bean and simply relaxing after a hard week of school. She could tell Gordo was trying his best to sound interested but she new he was bored with her rambling on about Ethan. She turned to Miranda and noticed she to was not paying attention to her, instead for some reason she was simply staring at Lizzie. "Miranda are you ok, what's wrong, is their something on my face?" she asked confused as to why her best friend was acting so strangely. Almost seeming to snap out of a dream, Miranda quickly came to. "Oh, I'm really sorry Lizzie I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I was up um...studying" she spoke but for some reason Lizzie had a feeling she wasn't being quite honest. Something's obviously bothering Miranda but if she doesn't want to tell me now, I guess I can ask again later. "Well I'm going home now guys, see you tomorrow" If neither of them are even going to listen no point to keep talking. As she walked out the door she noted that Gordo was once again staring at Miranda every chance he got, but more interesting was that for the second time in a few minutes she could swear Miranda was staring at her.  
  
This is bad Miranda Sanchez thought to herself while lying in her bed. I can't believe I let Lizzie catch me staring at her, what if...what if she figures it out. Then again how can I not stare when those beautiful blue eyes are sitting right next to me? I just can't do it anymore, she screamed out loud as she turned over so her face was smothered into her pillow. I can't take being so close to her each and every day and never being able to touch her or more importantly even let her know how I feel. A little voice in her head was saying just tell her but she ignored it like always. The tears began rolling down her cheeks. How could she tell Lizzie, how could she tell her best friend that she was in love with her?  
  
Gordo sat at his desk his homework sprawled out on the table in front of him. He really was trying to concentrate on his homework but the thought of her kept coming back into his head. Why am I so afraid to tell her, the worst that could happen is she doesn't feel the same way and things just go back to what they were before. No that's not true he told himself if I tell her things would be different, and I can't risk losing my best friend even if I have to endure this pain. He closed his books and walked to his bed. As he fell asleep he mumbled one last word, Miranda.  
  
A/N- OK first of all I apologize for this being so short. All following chapters will be much longer. Well I think it's obvious where things are headed. I know I am a really bad writer so any help and advice is much appreciated. So leave a review and give me some advise. Rating will probably go up as story progresses 


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer-Don't own it, if you didn't know that I feel sorry for you.  
  
Hear I am again, the same situation all over. Miranda looked to her right where Lizzie was busy chatting with Gordo. How she wanted to pull Lizzie to her right now and kiss those beautiful crimson lips. Miranda mentally slapped herself and forced those thoughts out of her mind. You got lucky yesterday Miranda, she didn't realize why you were staring, but you can't risk that happening again. Thoughts like that will only get you in trouble. She put a smile on her face and started to talk to Lizzie about how cute the guys in their class were, deep down all she wanted was to kill herself right then and there.  
  
A few hours later------  
  
Lizzie lay in her bed looking at photos of Brittany spears, she wondered to herself why it was so wrong that she found her just as attractive as Orlando Bloom who's picture was right next to Brittany's. She hated herself, everyday she hated herself more and more because everyday she started to more and more accept that she was bisexual. Why couldn't she be normal, she only wanted to be attracted to guys. All Lizzie had ever wanted was to just fit in and if it ever got out that she likes girls that would never happen. She cursed herself again and ripped up the picture of Brittany. Turning to her side she noticed the picture of her and Miranda on her desk. She picked it up, and soon subconsciously started looking at Miranda. A few minutes later Lizzie realized what she had been doing. She started to cry as she sat the picture face down. To make her life even worse she now realized she had a crush on her best friend.  
  
At Gordo's house----  
  
Gordo sat quietly eating his parents completely ignoring his parents who were engaged in some kind of conversation. It had occurred to him yesterday that maybe he could talk to his mother about his problem. As soon as dinner was over Gordo entered the kitchen where his mother was busy with the dishes. "Mom can I talk to you about something" His mother turned around. "Sure, honey what is it?" Gordo sat down in a chair and began to tell his mother everything. He told her about his feelings for Miranda and why he was afraid to tell her. He explained why he felt he couldn't risk losing a great friend for something that would probably never happen. After he was done he asked his mom what he should do. He got nervous after she didn't reply and instead simply looked at him. After a moment she again to speak, "Gordo, I think you should.....  
  
Sorry for another short chapter, next one will be longer. Please review, any advise would be much appreciated. 


	3. Questions

Disclaimer-Don't own it never will (I hate disclaimers) Thanks to Kawaii Kinomoto for my first review.  
  
"Gordo, I think you should..... tell her. Gordo was shocked, didn't his mom realize the consequences of what she was suggesting. Didn't she know what would happen if Miranda didn't like him back? Seeming to ignore the shocked and confused look on her sons face Gordo's mother continued. "I know that your afraid to do this Gordo, but I can also tell its causing you great pain keeping this hidden." "Even if she rejects you I think you will feel better at least knowing the truth." Gordo's mother looked up only to see Gordo walking out the door, she called for him to stop but it was to late, he was gone.  
  
Same time-At the digital bean  
  
"Where the hell is Gordo?" Miranda said almost yelling the question at Lizzie. "I have already told you a thousand times, I don't know." Lizzie spoke calmly but secretly she was worried about her best friend. He had never been late before when they were going to a movie. Deep in thought Lizzie, barely heard Miranda say that if they didn't leave now they would miss the movie. "Are you saying we should leave without him?" Lizzie was surprised to hear Miranda suggest this but then realized they had been waiting for a whole half hour. "Ok Miranda we can go, he obviously isn't coming, and if we wait any longer we won't make the movie." As the pair got up to leave Lizzie could not help but wonder what had happened to Gordo to make him miss the movie.  
  
Later that night  
  
Gordo sat crying on a park bench. He had assumed his mother would have agreed with him, and given him some confidence that he was making the right choice in not telling Miranda. How could she want me to tell her he thought to himself. She must realize there is know way Miranda likes me, does she want me to lose one of my best friends. His mothers words wrung in his ears, for a brief moment Gordo once again thought about expressing his feelings to Miranda but his rational brain once again quickly destroyed any thoughts like that. Even if Miranda would still be friends with him, things would definitely be different. Even Lizzie would probably think of him differently. Gordo couldn't risk that; he had to keep things the way they were no matter how much it hurt him inside.  
  
Movie theater- Lizzie perspective  
  
Lizzie knew she should be watching the movie or worrying what had become of her best friend, but as hard as she tried she couldn't. The beauty sitting right next to her made it impossible. She cursed herself mentally, how could she be attracted to her best friend. What if her friends found out, what if her family found out, or more importantly what if Miranda found out. She would probably think I was some kind of a freak for liking her, Lizzie thought to herself. She couldn't imagine not seeing Miranda again. Lizzie hated herself more then ever as she turned to look at Miranda once again, she new she shouldn't be doing this but her body was once again taking control and she had no choice.  
  
Movie theater- Miranda's perspective  
  
It was weird Miranda thought to herself, she had sat next to Lizzie in movies for years and it had never felt like this. These feeling she was having, had only emerged recently but they were turning this movie into a nightmare. Could she really do this for the rest of her high school life? Could she really be this close to Lizzie all the time and never be able to do or say any of things she so desperately craved to do? These questions raced around her head as she turned to look at Lizzie. Expecting to see Lizzie watching the movie she instead met a face of someone who was most definitely looking at her. Miranda head snapped forward faster then what she would have thought possible. Was...was Lizzie staring at me, Miranda tried to recall how Lizzie had looked moments ago. When her mind finally came forth with a clear mental image a realization came to her, Lizzie was looking at her in the same she looked at Lizzie. Only one question was now present in Miranda's head, what did that mean?  
  
A/N- Next update tomorrow or the next day. Please leave a review. Also does anyone remember the name of the girl Gordo dated in that one episode where he gets a girlfriend? If you do please either tell me in a review or email me. 


	4. Revelations

Same night Miranda's house  
  
Miranda lay on her bed a bottle of Tylenol to her side. She had a horrible headache and the pills weren't helping. Why would they she thought, her pain was mental not physical. Miranda had been up all night, their was know way she could sleep after what had happened. For the first time Miranda was considering the possibility that Lizzie liked her to. She only had two questions at the moment, one of course was if Lizzie really liked her or if this was her own imagination playing tricks on her. The second was little more complicated. For the first time Miranda was forced to think about what she would do if Lizzie really did like her. The idea of actually really being with Lizzie still scared Miranda some, she had never kissed another girl, and after she thought about it, she realized she had never really even kissed another guy. Miranda shook her head, she was thinking about things that might never happen, she knew that before anything else she had to be sure about Lizzie's feelings for her.  
  
Same night at the park-  
  
Lizzie was really worried about Gordo; she had tried calling him as soon as she had gotten back from the movie. What worried her more was the weird conversation she had had with Gordo's mother. She told Lizzie that Gordo was probably just upset about something she had done and would be back by tomorrow. The thing that bothered Lizzie is that no matter how much she asked Gordo's mother wouldn't say what Gordo was upset about. Lizzie had snuck out of her window as soon as her parents were asleep to go look for Gordo, and now she found herself walking through the park at 2:30am. Lizzie stopped as she saw a familiar face lying asleep on a park bench.  
  
After shaking him some, Gordo finally got up. "Lizzie what are you doing here?" Lizzie gave him a semi angry look and said, "That's what I came here to ask you." Seeing Gordo wasn't going to respond to her Lizzie continued, "Why didn't you come to the movie Gordo, I talked to your mother and she said your probably upset about something but wouldn't tell me what" Lizzie gave Gordo a pleading look and finally he began to speak. "I'm really sorry about the movie Lizzie I actually just plain forgot about it, I had a lot on my mind today." Lizzie was really worried now, what could be so wrong that he wouldn't tell his best friend. Gordo saw the look in Lizzie's eyes and knew immediately what she was thinking. "Lizzie you halve to understand that I can't tell you what's wrong this time, just believe me that it has nothing to do with you" Lizzie was getting a bit angry now" Gordo I have known you your whole life, we have been best friends since we were little kids, no matter what's wrong I not going to judge you, I only want to help." Maybe it was Lizzie's yelling; maybe it was the fact he hadn't slept in over 24 hours, but whatever it was Gordo couldn't stop the next thing that came out of his mouth. "Fine you want to know what's wrong Lizzie, I love Miranda, that's what's wrong", he paused to look at her shocked face. "There I said it are you happy now", he laid his face down into his lap and started to cry softly.  
  
Lizzie's house- Early next morning  
  
Lizzie's head still buzzed from her conversation with Gordo the night before. They had talked for a little over an hour before Lizzie finally went home. At first Lizzie had been shocked but after hearing Gordo talk and thinking about it herself she was surprised she hadn't realized it herself. Her mind raced to the last moments of the conversation where Gordo had asked the question Lizzie had been afraid would come all night. Whether she thought there was any chance Miranda liked Gordo. Lizzie had never been much for lying and even though she didn't want to hurt Gordo anymore she had told him the truth. She had known Miranda for years and they had talked about their every crush with one another and all each other's secrets and not once had Miranda ever mentioned Gordo. Gordo had simply said that's what I thought. Lizzie had tried to tell him that maybe she was wrong and that she didn't know for sure but deep down both her and Gordo knew that wasn't true. Lizzie tried to recall more of their conversation which had been mostly Gordo explaining why he loved Miranda and why he and Lizzie could never tell her about it. At that moment Matt burst through her door with her parents behind her. Before she could even turn around she heard her mother yelling "Lizzie McGuire why weren't you in you're room last night?"  
  
A/N- Thanks to brie for helping with the Brooke baker question.  
Also thanks to lilmisspunky/mandy for giving me my first all positive review.  
Updates will happen on everyday except for Wednesday and Sunday. 


	5. More questions

A/N- First thanks to Lilmisspunky, Great Writer, daisy, and smog87 for reviewing. I do realize I am really late with this chapter. I have been very busy lately and also had a mild case of writers block. This chapter is not as long as I wanted but I felt it had been to long without an update so I found a place to stop and did. Next chapter will be up on Friday and should be longer. Now onto the story-  
  
"Lizzie McGuire why weren't you in you're room last night?" Lizzie's brain quickly went through the possible answers. She could tell the truth but her parents would ask her the specifics and she really didn't want to tell her parents about her conversation with Gordo. She realized she was going to have to lie to them despite the fact she didn't really want to. She could see the impatient look in her mother's eyes and began to speak. "I had to go out because...um...Miranda called last night and said she had some kind of an emergency that couldn't wait till morning." Lizzie didn't think her parents would actually by that but to her surprise they seemed to. After a little more lying and some begging, Lizzie managed to get her parents out of her room with only one week of being grounded.  
  
Lizzie sighed as she lay in her bed; she was worried how Gordo would get through the week. During her talk with Gordo, Lizzie had promised to help Gordo out when they were with Miranda, but now Gordo would have to spend a whole week alone with her, Lizzie hoped he could handle it.  
  
Outside Lizzie's house  
  
You can do this Miranda, she had been telling herself this the entire way to Lizzie's house, despite the fact it didn't seem to be helping much. She had decided last night that she was going to tell Lizzie the truth. Either she would accept it, or she wouldn't. Miranda kept telling herself that even if Lizzie rejected her she should be happy because she wouldn't have to suffer though seeing Lizzie all the time. Miranda stopped in her tracks when the realization hit her," Sure it hurts to be around Lizzie so much without being able to tell her the truth but it's still better then never seeing her at all". Miranda shook her head and kept walking, she had decided yesterday she was going to do this, and once a Sanchez says they are going to do something they do it.  
  
A little farther from Lizzie's house-  
  
Having finally gotten some sleep Gordo was finally thinking straight and had decided he should thank Lizzie for the other night, if it hadn't been for her he would probably still be on a park bench right now. He had considered calling but decided it would be better to do it in person. As he finally neared her house Gordo noticed that someone was already standing at the doorway to Lizzie's house. Finally realizing it was Miranda, Gordo jumped into the nearest bush, he did not want to deal with Miranda alone right now. He needed to talk to Lizzie but didn't want Miranda to see him so Gordo decided he would go in back and wait by Lizzie's window so then he would know when Miranda left without her having a chance to see him. Also a part of him wanted to hear if Lizzie would say anything about last night to Miranda, though Gordo trusted Lizzie more then anyone, a small part of him still wanted to be sure.  
  
Back to Miranda-  
  
Miranda stood on Lizzie's doorstep, after taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell. Lizzie's mother answered and for some reason gave Miranda a disapproving look. "What are you doing hear Miranda" Mrs. McGuire asked in a rather harsh tone leaving Miranda to wonder what was making her so upset. "I came to see Lizzie" Miranda said wondering why Lizzie's mom would even ask that question. "Sorry Miranda but because you had to see her last night so badly, Lizzie is grounded and can't see anyone right now" as she spoke, Mrs. McGuire gave Miranda a stern look of disapproval. By this point Miranda was extremely confused, she hadn't even talked to Lizzie last night. She opened her mouth to tell Mrs. McGuire she didn't know what she was talking about but then noticed Lizzie standing behind her mother shacking her head. Having known Lizzie for so long Miranda instantly understood what Lizzie was trying to tell her. "I'm really sorry about last night Mrs. McGuire, but I really need to talk to Lizzie for a few minutes I promise it wont take long and well stay in her room the whole time", Miranda spoke as politely as she could hoping to get Mrs. McGuire to let her in. After a moment of silence Miranda was finally let in the house but warned she had to be gone in no more then ten minutes, which was fine with Miranda. Ten minutes was more then enough time to do what she had to do.  
  
As she stepped inside Lizzie's room she got her first good look at Lizzie, she was amazed how beautiful Lizzie looked even though she was dressed in nothing but old jeans and a t-shirt. Miranda shook her head, their would be time for that later she told herself, well at least if her suspicions held true and Lizzie did in fact like her. "So Miranda why exactly are you hear" Lizzie spoke as she sat down on her bed. Miranda thought how to reply and deciding with her limited time it was best to get right to the point. Miranda started to answer "I have a few questions I want to ask you Lizzie, if its ok with you" Lizzie seemed unsure at first giving Miranda a questioning look but finally said ok. Miranda took a deep breath and deciding to be as blunt as possible said "Do you like me Lizzie?" Lizzie cheerfully said, "Well of course I do Miranda you're my best friend why would you come all this way to ask such a silly question." Miranda's head started to hurt, either Lizzie didn't understand what she was trying to ask or maybe she had been letting her hopes interfere with reality, maybe she had imagined Lizzie staring at her. No she told herself, she knew what she had seen, Lizzie had been staring her. She just needed to let Lizzie know what she meant when she asked that question. Only one thing came to Miranda's head, it was something that would definitely make Lizzie understand what she meant and it was also something she had dreamed about doing for a long time. Before Lizzie could do anything about it, Miranda moved towards Lizzie and put her lips on hers.  
  
A/N- Sorry to stop here originally this chapter would have gone on for much longer, I even had the next part written but that will wait for Friday, till then please review. 


	6. Bliss or pain?

A/N- I'm really sorry about the late chapter. My life's just been really busy lately. From now on just expect the next chapter to come 2-3 days after I say it will. Thanks to LegendaryBlade14, Nightelf, Goth-girl2, daisy, Aruna Mendel, Mr.G, TutorGurl, and lilmisspunky.  
  
Lizzie was very confused, why had Miranda come all this way to ask such a silly question. As her mind buzzed with answers to this question, a thought came to Lizzie. What if by like; Miranda didn't mean as a friend? She didn't have time to even think about what that could mean, because before she could speak Miranda was on the bed next to her. As she saw her best friend lean in towards her, she barely had time to register what was going on before Miranda's lips and hers were one. As her best friends lips pressed against her's two separate Lizzie's fought for control of her body. The part of her that just wanted to fit in and be normal was screaming for her to push Miranda off her, while the part of her that had secretly wanted this all along was telling her to kiss back. Lizzie never had the time to make a decision on what to do because her body started to act for itself, as she subconsciously moved closer to Miranda, Lizzie started to put her own lips into the kiss. The feeling of kissing Miranda was more amazing then anything Lizzie had ever felt. She had only kissed a few people in her life but none of those came close to this. As their lips parted Lizzie was almost angry, wanting nothing more then to resume the kiss but the rational side to told her to calm down because some things needed to be answered first. As she looked into Miranda's dark brown eyes, Lizzie realized all her questions had already been answered by that kiss. It was obvious her best friend had feelings for her and by kissing back she had told Miranda the same. She closed her eyes as she realized there would be no normal life after this, but that didn't matter anymore because for the first time Lizzie McGuire realized what she wanted wasn't a normal life, it was Miranda. Moving towards Miranda, Lizzie pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate then the last. As she sat holding and kissing Miranda, Lizzie was completely unaware that outside her window someone was watching as their heart snapped in two.  
  
Gordo perspective-  
  
Gordo's brain hurt like it never had before, as it attempted to explain what he was seeing. There was the love of his life and his best friend, kissing? Gordo tried to come up with explanations, he tried to tell himself what he was seeing wasn't really happening, but he knew it was. Gordo knew everything he saw was truly happening. As the tears started to roll down his face, he realized Lizzie was kissing Miranda back. At first he had told himself it was all Miranda, he didn't want to believe his so called best friend would betray him like that, but now it was all to clear that Lizzie was a part of that kiss just as much as Miranda. Anger quickly replaced the tears as he realized that Lizzie must have always had feeling for Miranda. Last night he had told Lizzie all night long, how he loved her, yet now hear she was making out with Miranda, on her bed the next morning. She hadn't even hesitated he thought, how could she do this to him. He had seen enough he got up and started walking, he didn't really know where he was going but he knew he had to get away from there. He needed to find a place to be alone, so he could forget about all the pain his heart currently felt.  
  
Lizzie perspective-  
  
As their second kiss ended a simple thought crossed her head. What about Gordo? Lizzie knew she had to talk to Miranda about that and despite the fact she promised Gordo to not tell Miranda about last night, she knew that now she had to. "Miranda there's something you should know about Gordo" For the next few minutes Lizzie gave Miranda summary of the events of the night before. "Gordo's not going to take this very well, but it would be worse for him to find out on his own so I think we need to tell him about us soon" By looking at her she could tell Miranda wasn't to sure about that. "It's the least we could do for him, considering he is our best friend, he would find out somehow anyway" She took Miranda's hand into hers and simply said please. This seemed to be enough for Miranda but Lizzie could tell she was still shocked by the fact Gordo liked her. She saw Miranda open her mouth to speak, but before anything came out Lizzie's mom screamed from the downstairs for Miranda to leave. The two looked at each other and Miranda moved towards Lizzie for one last kiss before she left. As Miranda, left her room, Lizzie lied on her bed happier then she had been in years. All her thoughts of just wanting to fit in finally gone, Lizzie for the first time in years felt like she had no worries at all.  
  
Gordo-  
  
It was getting dark and Gordo still had no idea where he was going. He had been walking nearly all day only stopping for some food. Finally he sat down on a nearby bench. It took a moment for Gordo to realize where he was, but it quickly dawned on him that he was sitting ion the very bench he had been last night when he had been with that backstabbing bitch Lizzie. A small part of Gordo tried to tell him he didn't mean that but Gordo ignored it. Hating Lizzie was much easier then having to love someone that didn't love you back.  
  
A/N- Ok first I would like to know whom you would rather see Gordo with. SO far my options are Brooke Baker, Kate, or an original character. So tell me whom you would prefer and of you have ay ideas of other people be sure to tell me in a review. Next chapter HOPEFULLY up on Friday, but it could be earlier or late then that. 


	7. Hate and Anger

A/N-**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ** Gordo is going to seem very ooc this chapter but you must remember what he had been through. His heart has been torn apart and he has honestly convinced himself that Lizzie betrayed him. This is not your normal Gordo; this is a brokenhearted and angry Gordo who hasn't slept all day. Ok on to the chapter.

Gordo woke up to the sound of a scream; he had always been a light sleeper and the fact that he was sleeping on a hard park bench rather then his soft bed only made this worse. Turning his head in the direction of the scream Gordo's eye's still adjusting to the darkness, could barley make out what appeared to be two male figures with a women standing in between them. Gordo realized the source of the scream very quickly as he saw one of the men hit the girl across the face. As he heard the girl scream again, Gordo quickly got up and moved towards the scene so he could get a better view of what was happening. As he moved closer, Gordo hid behind a tree as he received two shocks at once. First was that the young women's shirt was mostly torn off and had bloodstains all over her. The second and even bigger shock was when Gordo realized the girl standing between the two men was Kate. After realizing the girl was Kate, Gordo's eyes now turned to her attackers who he now realized were seniors in their high school. Well they **were** seniors he thought. The two boys had been kicked out of school only a few weeks ago when they had been found drinking and smoking in the bathroom. What was Kate doing with guys like this he thought? His thought's quickly returned to the events unfolding before him as one of the boys called Kate a cheap slut and hit her again, this time Kate fell to the floor and began to cry. The other boy picked her up and grabbed her by the waist forcing her into a kiss that Kate obviously didn't want to be a part off. That was when Gordo noticed that one of the boys was holding a knife in his left hand. It finally clicked in Gordo's head what was happening, Kate was going to get raped. If this had been any other night, he would halve simply ran to the nearest phone and called the police. His rational side would halve told him he had no chance fighting two older men especially when one was armed. Unfortunately Gordo's rational side had died the minute he had seen his two best friends share a passionate kiss. As the image went through his mind again, Gordo seethed with rage. Though Kate hadn't been Gordo's friend for years, on this night, Gordo was going to stand bye and see some one get raped because he was too afraid to save them. The rage from the both the kiss and what was happening before him right now boiled through all of Gordo. Moving from behind the tree Gordo spoke in the most serious and demanding tone he had used in his entire life for the two boys to get away from Kate. He saw all three heads shift in his direction, Gordo took note that the one boy didn't take his hands off Kate, he also noticed the other had tightened his grip around his knife. Gordo was angry, angrier then he had ever been in his entire life, he didn't care if the boys killed him. He wanted to die anyways; he had ever since he realized he could never be with Miranda. Gordo stepped forward and once again told the boys to get their hands off Kate. The rage inside Gordo was evident as he spoke, the one that was holding Kate let go but did so by throwing Kate to the ground. This only angered Gordo more, the rage in Gordo's eyes seemed to scare the boys some but it still didn't seem like they were going to back down. Looking down at Kate, Gordo could see that she was bleeding in several places, some from being punched, and others from being cut with the boy's knife. That was the last straw; Gordo lunged forward, and for the first time in his life entering a fight. Though he had never truly thrown a punch at someone intending to truly hurt them in his whole life the pure hate that drove Gordo's punch made it strong enough to bring the one boy down to the ground. Gordo looked down at him, his whole body giving off a look of pure hate. He could see the boy holding his face where Gordo's fist had struck him. The boy by now was scared out of his mind and quickly turned and ran, there was no way some stupid sophomore cheerleader was worth this. Gordo tuned to the other boy who had his knife held up ready to strike at Gordo. Any other day Gordo would halve been scared out of his mind, but not tonight. With both the image of his best friend betraying him and a beaten Kate in his mind Gordo once again lunged forward.

Gordo looked down, it had happened almost instantly. He rubbed the small trickle of blood rolling down his check. He wasn't quite sure how he known what to do but he had managed to both knock the knife out of the boys hand and land a punch with only getting a small cut on his cheek. Without his knife the boy had now lost all his cockiness. Gordo looked down and simply uttered leave. The boy didn't hesitate as soon as Gordo had uttered the word, he was gone. Knowing that Kate was finally safe a small amount of Gordo's anger left him, having calmed slightly he walked over to the still crying Kate. He sat beside her and put his arms around her. Kate leaned her head on his, finally seeing how badly her cuts were Gordo held her tighter. For the next hour Gordo lay with Kate in the middle of the parks' walkway with Kate crying in his arms.

Gordo noticed her crying had stopped, as she pulled her hand back from his body, he turned to look at her. Bruises could be scene all across her face as well as arms. Kate spoke first, it was a simple thank you but it was obvious it came from the bottom of her heart. He looked into her eyes, and simply said your welcome. Kate laughed, but not her normal cocky cheerleader laugh, it was much more strained and could barley even be heard. The pair had both been through a lot that night and neither really wanted to talk. For some reasons they both felt some comfort in the others presence so simply spent the remainder of the night sitting in the park holding each other. Gordo wasn't sure why he felt so much comfort in holding Kate but his mind was to tired and emotionally drained to deal with that question right now, instead he tightened his grip around Kate and fell into his first real sleep of the night.

A/N- Look I actually got an update on time because it only 11:30 here so it's still Friday!

Thanks two my two loyal reviewers lilmisspunky and Goth-girl2. Also thanks two RainyDaize and christina06(your review made me laugh very hard) please tell your friends about this story cause I love reviews and 4 just aren't good enough for me. Don't know when next chapter will be who knows could be tomorrow could be in a week. Also what's Kate's last name?


	8. A kiss and a note

A/N- Ok first off, I am really really sorry for the intolerable delay in getting this chapter out. It was caused by many things the big ones being vacation, school, and writers block. It will never happen again and updates should happen about twice a week from now on. Special thanks to all who bugged me about getting this chapter out, its cause of you its finally hear. Since you have waited so long I'll end hear-

Repressed Love- Chapter 8

A kiss and a note

Miranda rang the doorbell, annoyed that no one was answering she stomped her foot in impatience. "Dammit Gordo where are you." Since Lizzie was still grounded, Miranda was going to confront Gordo about them alone. She had come over at 3:00 knowing both of Gordo's parents would be at work, leaving them some privacy to talk. The only problem was Gordo didn't seem to be home. Miranda was getting upset, she had promised Lizzie she would do this, and she would be dammed if she was going to break that promise. After ringing once more, and pounding on the door a few times with still no answer it became clear that he wasn't home. Leaving Miranda no choice but to delay the meeting till later, because right now she had more important things to do like go see someone named Lizzie McGuire.

It was Lizzie who had come up with a solution to their dilemma. Neither of them wanted to wait a whole week till seeing each other again, but there was no way Lizzie could leave the house without her parents noticing. Lizzie figured while she couldn't sneak out of the house, Miranda probably could sneak in the house. From 3:15 to 5:00 Matt had summer school. Lizzie's dad was at work and Lizzie's mom was volunteering at the community center. This left them an hour and 45 minutes for them to have the house all to themselves. Miranda still wasn't sure why Lizzie didn't leave the house during that time, but Lizzie reminded her that her mother called every so often to make sure she was home. She would deal with Gordo later she thought as she ran towards her once best friend and now girlfriend's house. She wasn't going to waste one second of her short time with Lizzie.

Lizzie was nervous, this was still all new to her, and though she knew this was indeed what she wanted, she was still feeling a mix of emotions ranging from fear to joy. She just wished Miranda would get hear already. Her brother had left over 6 minutes ago. "What could be taking her so long", as she spoke she heard a thud, which was caused by Miranda falling threw Lizzie's open window. Oww she heard her say as she stood up.

As she stood up Lizzie allowed herself for the first time to truly look at Miranda's body the way she had always wanted to. Her dark skin, perfect thighs, perfect everything. Lizzie took in every detail she could. It was actually kind of awkward. The friend's always had something to say to one another but the present situation was new for the both of them and neither knew quite where to start. It was finally Miranda that took Lizzie's hand and puller her to the bed.

Lizzie's head was spinning, she had never truly realized how beautiful Miranda was till this moment, she wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but her shyness caused by the situation wouldn't let her. It was instead Miranda who uttered the words your beautiful but directed at Lizzie. Lizzie really didn't know how to respond verbally, but she knew how she could respond physically and gently putting a hand on Miranda's face she pulled her into a kiss. This kiss was different then the previous three, maybe because both were more sure this is what they wanted, and more importantly who they wanted. As the two kissed, Lizzie felt something pressed against her lips pushing to get in, realizing what it was, Lizzie opened her mouth in the kiss allowing Miranda's tongue into hers. As Miranda's tongue rolled around her own, Lizzie found the courage to move even closer towards her new girlfriend pushing their bodies together. As she felt Miranda's hands wrap around her waist, Lizzie felt a shiver ruin down her spine, she had never felt so good in her entire life. She didn't know if it was the amazing kiss or their bodies being so close, or just Miranda being here at all, but Lizzie was truly happy. The kiss continued for a number of minutes getting more and more passionate and intense as it went on. Lizzie getting braver, slid her tongue into Miranda's mouth where they rolled around each other. After a number of minutes of pure ecstasy for both girls, they finally broke. After the kiss the girl's just looked at each other neither having any words to describe what they were feeling. Both simply feel back into the bed in each other embrace.

Earlier that day-

Gordo sat up from his sleep; if anyone had been there to see him they would have noticed the annoyed look on his face. He had drifted off with his arms around Kate at about 2:00, and now only four hours later he was being forced awake by the yammering of the crows located in the trees behind him. Speaking of Kate where is she, almost the same moment he realized Kate was no longer their, he also realized their was something in his pocket. Pulling out what appeared to be one large piece of folded up paper, Gordo realized it was a note from Kate. After rubbing his eyes, which were still adjusting to the light, he began to read.

Gordo,

I am sorry I left in the middle of the night without telling you, but I needed to be home before 4:00 am. [Gordo paused as he read, what was so important that after beaten and nearly getting raped that she needed to rush home for. Pushing the question aside till later, Gordo continued reading.] I can't say more now, but there are some things I want to tell you if you're willing to listen. If so be at my house at 3:00, my parents will not be home. If not then we go back to the way things were, and we don't ever mention this again. Either way thank you, you saved me last night from something worse then death. I don't think I can ever repay you, but if I could I would. Either I will see you at three or this is good-bye. Kate

Rolling up the paper in his palm, Gordo threw it in the trash, as he exited the park. It was only six so he figured he could get still get some more sleep at home. Walking in the direction towards his house, Gordo made the decision in his mind that he would definitely be at Kate's house at three. It would give him something to think about other then Miranda, and anything that could take his mind off that was a good thing.

A/N- Next chapter hopefully up by Friday or sooner. Till next time read and review.


	9. TEMP new chapter will go here

Hi, um

Long time no see

Their MIGHT/Probably be updates coming soon again

Possibly even tomorrow

Bye now-


End file.
